


extant

by mayachain



Series: Valentines2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 03, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Max, in the aftermath.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Valentines2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627531
Kudos: 12





	extant

**extant**

Max has enjoyed Steve’s company before, has liked him ever since he failed to fight an enraged bully and later saved their lives against the demodogs despite his injuries. He saved lives, again, just recently, with adrenaline and drugs couching injuries that were far worse.

She is allowed to enjoy Steve’s company, now, without fear that she is treating him as a substitute for Billy.

Steve is not Billy’s replacement. Just as Robin – damn, she is cool – is not a stand in for Eleven. Just as Will is not Mike. Just as Dustin is not Will. Just as Max’ Mom could never replace Billy’s mother and Neil could never hope to be a replacement for Max’ actual Dad, and Sheriff Hopper couldn’t double for the guy Joyce used to date and Joyce herself could never be a father to Eleven like Hopper. Good or bad, a little of both, people are different.

She likes Steve, but he is not Billy. Which was a good thing when they first met but not now.

Like - Billy, he'd calmed down considerably after the time Max beat the shit out of him. Who was a constant in her life for years and who had been downright tolerable until the Mindflayer broke in. Being out of school and taking shifts as a life-guard had been good for him. Now he will never take her swimming again.

No one she ever meets will be a replacement.

Max clings to Lucas and wishes she could stop losing people.

.


End file.
